Alone With The Dead
by ServantOfTheEmpress
Summary: As the group was on the brink of death Takashi acted drawing "Them" away from his friends and the woman he loved yet at the cost of being with them. Alone he ran into the night firing one shot after another in a desperate attempt to save his friends. Though the plan worked Takashi was alone without a single friend or was he? For a new ally was found by Takashi; a man with a blade.
1. Chapter 1

My second fan fiction, I hope you enjoy this it was an idea that hit me whilst I was drawing Saeko. Some of you may be worried that I will not continue Internal Torment and I tell you now you needn't worry. I shall return to it once I know where to go next. The OC in this is the same one from Internal Torment however he isn't actually the Draco from Internal Torment I just enjoyed the OC so much that I decided to add him to this fiction as well.

For now goodbye.  
Servant of The Empress

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool Of The Dead.

Chapter 1:

The group was under attack, the Humvee broken and everyone was on the brink of death. Takashi released one shot after another towards the horde yet no matter how many he slaughtered more attacked them. Takashi watched Saeko as she released her deadly dance killing countless of the dead with her blade. He loved everything about her including her blood lust it simply spiked the constant desire he felt for her. His day dream was broken by the zombie before him who prepared to bite Takashi yet it was surprised where once had been tasty flesh was the barrel of Takashi's gun who blew its brains out. Takashi fought with new vigor as his rage flew through him at having his daydream disturbed yet no matter how many he butchered it was clear that the group would die if he did not act. As if it was a gift from the heavens an idea struck him and at once he acted it out.

Takashi fired one shot after another as he baited the zombies away from his friends. At first they reluctantly left their meal yet as Takashi released more shots and loud screams most of the horde followed after him. Giving one final glance towards the woman he loved he turned and ran with the zombies closing behind him. Saeko finished the final gibbering zombies that still attacked the group and as her blade butchered the final one she looked up to see the man she loved nod towards her before fleeing. Cursing him for being the foolishly brave man he was as a single tear struck the ground she wished with her entire heart that the two would meet once again. She signaled the others who looked equally mournful towards their leader who was willing to sacrifice himself so that they could survive. The silent group fixed the Humvee before they drove off into the distance each one remembering their leader.

"Let us go to Takashi's house its the one chance we have of finding him." Saeko spoke barely holding back her tears she desperately wanted to feel his hair in her hands and hear his voice reassure her.

Meanwhile Takashi ran with the horde chasing after him grimacing he vaulted over a nearby car before landing squarely on the motorbike lying against an old shop. Turning the keys Takashi felt the engine roar under him and with a grin he shot out past the horde yet still they followed him onwards through the city. As the sun began to set Takashi's bike finally ran out of gas much to Takashi's frustration yet he had done what he had wanted. He had saved the group and could now begin to track them until once again he could be embraced by the woman he loved. Walking slowly into the nearby store Takashi heard the all too familiar sound of one of "them" moaning. Raising his shotgun he struck the zombie with the butt of the gun breaking its head with a single blow and it fell onto the ground lifeless.

Observing his surroundings with more detail Takashi realized that the shop he had entered for the night was a small antique shop much to his surprise. Sliding an old couch in front of the door, having first locked it, he searched in more detail for anything that might be of value in the shop. After ten minutes of fruitless scavenging Takashi found an old crossbow similar to the one he'd found in Rika's apartment. Sliding it over his shoulder he continued to search only to find the quiver, that went with the crossbow, with twenty bolts inside. Taking that too he settled himself down in the corner of the shop biting into the few snacks he had left over from the previous night. Raising the crossbow and firing a single bolt into the couch he was surprised by both how accurate it was and how easy it was to use. As he retrieved the bolt he saw a glimmer in the opposite side of the room illuminating the patch of ground around it. Inspecting it he found a small crack in the floor and upon moving the carpet beside it he saw that it was in fact a trap door.

As the trap door slid soundlessly Takashi was temporarily blinded by the light of a lantern.

"What do you want boy?" The voice was male and rough with little etiquette .

"I simply came into this shop escaping the horde of "them" that I had lead away from my friends." Takashi paused momentarily before adding "Sir" to the end of the sentence.

"Leading a horde of zombies? So it was you who was riding that awfully loud motorbike. I see you have helped yourself to my crossbow well think of it as a present. But I also see you have one of those vile guns on your back but the fact you picked up my crossbow as well means your not as foolish as first impressions would indicate." The man slowly brought the lantern down revealing the face of an older man perhaps 30 maybe older or perhaps younger Takashi could not tell. "Well come down boy so we can discuss these matters with more ease." Takashi hesitated at first but with a sigh leaped down the trap door before turning to get a better look of the man.

At first he noticed the shoulder length jet black hair that was clearly well looked after. Takashi felt his piercing blue eyes judge him before he let his guard drop around the younger boy. Takashi too allowed his guard drop yet he kept hold of the shotgun just as a precaution. The man's ragged black coat was hung on a hanger with his black fedora atop it. The man let his blade drop too as well as his own crossbow before he sat on a wooden chair beside a wood burner.

"So then..."

"Takashi."

"Ah Takashi good name. I am Draco a man who has no intention on spending the rest of his life in a cellar whilst the world burns. Where are you headed and may I ask to travel with you?"

"Draco, I plan on finding my friends although I presume that shall take many days to achieve and it would be a pleasure to travel with someone who is proficient in surviving. Once we find my friends it is up to them whether you stay." Draco nodded as he listened to Takashi's answer.

"Very well I shall offer you as much assistance as I can. First however may I offer you some food and gear before we set off in the morning?"

"That plan suits me so what do you have on offer."

"Well I'm afraid since the outbreak I have only been able to collect some food. Tonights meal is rice, rice and some Indian curry."

"Suits me." Takashi smiled before settling down to eat. The meal wasn't too bad it did the job and by the time Takashi had finished he felt his hunger die down. The two chatted about all sorts but Draco was most interested by Takashi's tale of how he and his friend's had survived the apocalypse so far.

"You seem to have had quite the adventure Takashi!" Draco chuckled to himself. "I can see why you want to get back its sounds as if you have some very good friends."

"Yes they are good friends, very good friends. Now about this gear?" Draco chuckled once again at Takashi's eagerness.

"But of course now if you would follow me." Takashi followed Draco over to a side room surprised by what he saw.

The room was practically an armory much to Takashi's amusement although most of the equipment was dusty yet all of it seemed good quality and battle ready. Takashi felt the Kevlar armor the special defense force used and instantly put the suit on however after a couple of swings felt his maneuverability severely compromised and so as quickly as he put the suit on he took it off. Instead he found some semi Kevlar jackets and jeans which allowed him to move without such restrictions whilst still protecting him. Dropping the crossbow and quiver he picked up one of far better quality that even his untrained eye could spot along with its quiver and bolts. Feeling his shotgun was of much use no longer he placed it down and replaced it with a small silencer pistol which he slid into his back pocket to use in an emergency. As he prepared to leave the room he noticed a long sheathed blade in the corner and upon closer inspection realized it was a Katana. Unsheathing it he pulled out a single strand of hair and allowing it to fall onto the blade watched in shock as even before the hair touched the blade it was cut. Sheathing it once more he walked out of the room with a grin on his face.

"I see you've chosen some of my finest gear! You have a good eye. Now let us sleep for tomorrow we have a long journey. One final thing we are partners from now until we reach your goal and as such just because I am an adult do not think for a moment I will treat you as a child for I expect you to guard my back as I shall guard yours!" Draco let out a chuckle much to Takashi's amusement who simply grinned in response before lying down to sleep.

Takashi could not help but worry about the woman he loved and the friends he cared for. Tossing and turning he was plagued with doubts perhaps he had been too reckless leaving them without making a plan. But surely if he had stayed even a moment longer they would have died and is plan would have been in vain. At least this way he was certain they would live for he could not imagine Saeko allowing them to die. Saeko, how he missed her he wanted nothing more than to embrace her and tell her how much he loved her however he was certain that this time spent apart would simply make their desire for one another stronger. He imagined her long purple hair brushing his face as the two kiss tenderly as the world falls apart around them. Takashi knew that even should the world fall he would never let Saeko go for it was she and she alone that he loved and he would gladly give his life for her even if that would force them to part. Takashi shook his head ridding himself of such dreaded thoughts for neither of them would fall the two would always find a way to survive through this hell. At last Takashi turned his thoughts to Draco. The man was clearly useful and Takashi had very little doubt as to whether he would be excepted into the group. Takashi had been surprised by the man's final words before falling asleep he had said that the two were partners and that he had no intention of treating Takashi like a child. Takashi at first had worried that Draco would wish to lead him both now and once they arrived with the group however Takashi realized that though Draco was an adult he seemed to hate the idea of leading. As sleep finally caught up with him Takashi wondered why that was the case.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool of the dead.

Chapter 2:

Takashi awoke to the beautiful smell of cooked bacon and rolling over he saw Draco with a frying pan out hastily cooking the remainder of meat he had in his shop which they could not take with them. Draco saw the waking figure of Takashi and without a word offered a plate full of bacon to Takashi who greedily accepted. Who could blame him for his lack of manners? He thought to himself after all the last time he ate some decent food was the night before his world fell into chaos. Takashi stopped eating for a moment. Was his life truly chaotic? Obviously the dead were walking which was shocking but now thinking about it he realized how much simpler his life was now that the dead were walking. All he had to concentrate on was survival none of that Rei bullshit he had to deal with back then. Also if the dead weren't walking he would probably have never met the woman he loved so dearly. Takashi chuckled at himself why on Earth would she have fallen for the boy he once was? He had been an immature youth bathing in self pity... Of course he had every right to bathe in self pity after being screwed over by his alleged best friend and fiancée well not really a fiancée but near enough to it. He tightened his fist in anger if he'd been the man he was now back then he would have made his anger more visible. All and all he was actually quite thankful for the apocalypse he had become stronger, met the woman he loves and leading a group of small friends to find their families. Shit mother.. Oh God I hope she's alright he thought to himself before quickly finishing his meal.

Draco had been silent whilst Takashi had been thinking but now that he'd stopped he spoke up.

"So what's the plan?" Draco's voice was light hearted however Takashi after thinking about his mother was not so light hearted.

"We find my mother that's where the group was planning on going to next and that's where we're most likely to find them." Takashi spoke with a troubled voice however much to his surprise he found Draco patting his back in support.

"I'm sure she's fine." Takashi smiled at his new found friend glad to have someone in his life he could rely on whilst his friends were gone.

"Thanks. Oh speaking of parents where are yours?" Takashi asked innocently enough however he regretted it instantly as he saw the brief look of pain that flashed over Draco's face yet it was gone within the second.

"My mother and father died on the first day of the outbreak and I was forced to kill them in order to protect my little sister and fiancée as well as the small group of children I was looking after. But..." Draco's voice broke for a second as he held back his tears. "My sister was killed by my fiancée when she turned which resulted in me killing the entire group I had sworn to protect and my sister not to mention the woman I loved." Takashi was silent as he heard his friend's story how on Earth was he able to comfort someone who had lost everything at his own hands.

"How did you do it?"

"Huh?" Draco paused as he heard Takashi's sullen voice.

"How could you bring yourself to kill them and to live on afterwards? If that had happened to me... If it had been..." Takashi couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence just the thought made him want to end his life.

"Because I promised that if I were to fail them I would be the one to end them... As for surviving? Everyday I've looked at my blade but everyday I remember the promise I made to my sister. I promised to find the source of this madness and to end it to stop the same thing happening to someone else." Takashi merely nodded knowing that Saeko would probably make him promise the same kind of thing. "Well we best be off we can't spend our entire day regretting the unchangeable past now can we?" Takashi was surprised by the man's sudden change in attitude but nodded anyway.

"Yeah come on then we have zombies to kill." Takashi answered before grabbing his gear and left the building following Draco.

Takashi was surprised to find the two driving along the road inside a large lorry. Takashi chuckled to himself at how surprisingly useful Draco had been in his quest to return to Saeko. At first the roads were empty as they drove through the streets however after awhile more and more of "Them" began to emerge walking after the large lorry to no avail. However as the lorry turned around a corner a vast horde of "Them" lumbered towards the lorry and much to Takashi's distress Draco merely continued forwards running over countless bodies until at last it could go forwards no longer.

"Come on Takashi let us get out of this hell!" Draco kicked open his door before killing the zombie who lunged towards him instantly. The blade decapitated the zombie and blood spewed out from the wound yet the blade remained clean much to Takashi's confusion. Takashi himself slammed open his door before dodging a zombie's attack and climbing onto the roof of the lorry he looked for an escape route. Draco was on the roof with him and it seemed that for the moment the two were safe from "Them" for the moment.

After a couple of seconds observing the scene Takashi saw an escape route and signaling for Draco to follow his lead the two lunged from the lorry onto a nearby car. Takashi braced himself for the landing and in one fluid motion continued from the car onto the road before running towards a nearby apartment's fire exit. Draco followed with ease covering the rear against any zombies who got too close his blade slicing through "Them" with professional accuracy and skill. Takashi leaped into the air grabbing the fire exit stairs before pulling them down roughly and begun the difficult climb up the stairs. Turning behind him he saw Draco lunge towards the nearest zombie beheading it instantly and using the stumbling undead as a step before practically flying backwards through the air grabbing the step with one hand whilst using the other to shoot the nearby zombie. Takashi watched with eyes filled with surprise only to meet the grinning face of Draco who simply winked at Takashi before releasing another bolt into the face of a zombie. Takashi immediately begun to climb again and the two stood atop of the building looking out across the city.

Takashi looked at Draco one final time before leaping over the building towards his parents' house his blade drawn just as a precaution. As Takashi ran across the buildings with Draco following close behind Takashi thought about Draco's fighting style. His method is different from Saeko yet the outcome was the same if not more deadly than Saeko's method Takashi was certainly glad to have Draco on his side a man like him would make a terrible enemy. Consumed with his thoughts Takashi didn't notice the spike in the ground which was hidden in the shadows until it was too late. Desperate he rolled over it preventing his foot from standing on it however he did not calculate the risk it hand on his leg. As he landed he sprained his ankle and cut his leg deeply letting out a cry as he lost his balance falling backwards into the darkness behind him. So this is the end? He thought to himself never again am I to feel the gentle touch of Saeko's hand or taste her lips. I will not even see her beautiful body as I die I had not imagined dying like this I wanted to die with my love on the battlefield butchering the undead horde. Preparing himself for the inevitable Takashi fell only to be saved by Draco.

Draco had seen Takashi fall and without hesitation nor care for himself he leaped after the falling boy catching him in mid flight before shooting out a grappling hook to the roof which wrapped around a nearby poll much to his thanks. Takashi felt the man's arms around him holding him tight like an older brother would hold a weaker sibling willing for harm to befall him rather than weaker sibling. Takashi praised the Gods that he had this man beside him he did not care if the man treated him like a sibling subconsciously all he cared was that the old man was willing to put his life on the line for Takashi. Takashi was also glad that the older man only treated him like a sibling subconscious rather than consciously as Takashi knew being treated as anything but an equal would swiftly annoy him. He realized than now he would be able to see Saeko after all and would be able to die at her side.

The two finally reached the top of the building however it swiftly became apparent that Takashi was unable to walk much to the despair of Takashi however Draco merely grunted lifting Takashi over his shoulder continued to run over the rooftops as Takashi directed him closer towards his home. The two were silent as they made their way across the countless rooftops Draco showing no signs of fatigue at the extra weight and the long distance. Takashi had to admit Draco was beyond useful he was a goddamn hero and yet Takashi knew his power derived from his sister and all the others he had lost. Rather than going mad with grief he had instead become stronger and selfless his desire being to fulfill to the promise he made to his sister. Takashi's thoughts were broken when several of "Them" emerged out of nowhere attacking the two yet Draco did not slow in the slightest but instead using knifed boots kicked the zombies in the front of their heads killing every one of them before continuing onwards. Takashi merely stared in shock at the swiftly disappearing bodies Draco hadn't even payed any head to them let alone put him down and draw his blade. Takashi was certain he and Saeko would get on.

At sunset the Takashi informed Draco that they were nearing his home at that it would be advisable if they got down from the rooftops. Draco nodded before shooting out a grappling hook behind him, which wrapped around the nearby pole, and leaped off the building landing on the floor unharmed. Once again Takashi was surprised yet he made no comment as they continued to near his home. As they neared his house Draco broke the silence.

"Perhaps its best if you walk from here as it may hurt your image if you are seen being carried. I would suggest we tell them not about this journey save that it was easy and without difficulty. By all means tell your love who cares not about your image yet someone may use this against you if it became common knowledge." Draco spoke quietly yet Takashi could not for the life of him understand his worries and therefore questioned him.

"Yet none of my friends would do this to me."

"That may be the case yet what if this became common knowledge and someone joined the group wishing to take over it he would use this weakness against you. Of course should anyone try such a thing all you must do is ask and I shall behead them for I value you Takashi." Takashi now understanding his reasoning nodded before getting down from Draco begun to walk. His stumbled at first yet after awhile he only had a slight limp.

The two noticed the Humvee in front of Takashi's house much to their joy and Takashi saw his friends in the distance. Forgetting his pain he ran towards them whilst Draco waited outside the fenced house blade drawn prepared for an ambush of "Them". As Takashi ran however he saw the tearful faces of his friends. Saeko ran up to him embracing him before kissing him with unlimited passion much to the shock of everyone in the group who merely suspected that the two had feelings for one another. Draco chuckled at the sight before continuing his guard.

"Takashi I'm so sorry... Your mother... She's..." Saeko didn't need to finish her sentence for Takashi embraced her tightly crying deeply into her chest. Saeko stroked his hair slowly whispering words of comfort into his ear.

"Who are you?!" Draco looked at the girl in front of him guessing her to be Rei he answered.

"I am Draco." He answered slowly looking at the grieving Takashi knowing the pain he felt at loosing the one he held dear. Rei was flooding with emotion to say the least. She had known Takashi's mum well and was saddened greatly at the news however if she was honest with herself she was pissed at Saeko stealing Takashi from her.

"Well we thank you for assisting Takashi to us although I'm certain he didn't need your help." Draco was firstly amused by how inaccurate that sentence was however he made no comment on its inaccuracy however secondly he had no clue as to why this young girl hated him. Then he realized that she must be pissed at Takashi and Saeko which made him chuckle out loud. "What's so darn funny! Look just leave alright? Our group doesn't need someone else to look after!" Draco really was confused yet he decided to teach this insolent girl a lesson.

"I might be leaving however I am simply admiring the beautiful couple to live in such chaos and pain but still be able to find true love is simply unbelievable I cannot begin to describe how happy it makes me to see such love." Draco spoke with utmost sincerity however he also knew that this would not sit well with Rei and he was right. Loosing her temper at the fool who stood before her she lunged at him only to find air.

"Can't you see how sad he is! You couldn't possibly understand!" Rei's words bit deep yet Draco simply wore a cold smile.

"Oh but I do it is you who does not understand. It is you who allows jealousy to rule her when the man she claims to love is in agony surely if you loved him you would comfort him rather than pick a fight with a stranger? You are an insolent fool." The others in the group ran over to Rei save for Saeko and Takashi who was still grieving. Yet Saeko watched the stranger as Takashi cried on her. She saw him dodge Rei's attack with such mastery that it spiked her interest and she felt the need to clash swords with him once this was over. She embraced Takashi tighter how she felt such pain at seeing the man she loved broken like this and she swore to herself she was kill every one of "Them" for doing this to the man she loved.

In the darkness the group watched as Rei attacked the shadows with her spear and though they wished to act they knew that only Saeko or Takashi could do something against the stranger yet looking at Takashi it didn't seem like he would be leaving his spot anytime soon. Turning their attention back to Rei it was evident that the man was playing with her like a cat plays with a mouse. He never released his own attack until 15 minutes into the fight. Rei was out of breathe and he form was sloppy she lunged forwards towards him yet he disappeared once again only this time he was above her bringing his blade down he cleaved her spear in half. The cut reached from the the spear point to the butt of the spear however that was not all that was cut. As a gust of wind moved through the group they saw Rei's clothes fly with it as she stood there naked the man sheathed his blade before walking into Takashi's house.

Rei stood there motionless until Alice burst out laughing at the embarrassed Rei.

"Stranger funny!" As if in agreement to Alice's statement Zero barked wildly.

Takashi ceased crying as he heard Alice thanking Saeko he walked over to the group and seeing Rei could not himself but laugh alongside Alice. Saeko too grinned at the girl who had once broken her man's heart. She immediately knew why Rei had fought the stranger and could not help but laugh. She had tried to pick a fight with a man to humiliate him and reassure herself yet clearly her plan had backfired. Takashi's laughter ceased as he turned to face Rei.

"You are a fool Rei we all know why you started a fight with him and I hope this has taught you something. That man is nothing short of a legend and he has lost far more than any of us yet still he helped me and without him I don't now if I would be here..." Takashi's words silenced everyone as they looked towards Takashi before looking towards Takashi's house. Saeko merely looked at Takashi smiling at him knowing he would tell her the full story later she reminded herself to thank the man. Rei remained silent as the group walked towards the house only to be more than surprised at what they saw. Draco was in the kitchen dancing around whilst a CD was playing cooking food for everyone he was even wearing an apron... Everyone laughed at this especially Takashi who knew that his friend was trying to cheer him up much to his own happiness. The group ate without any difficulty with everyone praising Draco's cooking who merely smiled at the compliments thanking them for being such kind guests. He even repaired everything with Rei once she changed into some clothing saying it was immature of him to cut her clothes from her she was so shocked that she thanked him for the apology before apologizing herself.

That night when everyone left Saeko told Takashi she would be with him shortly she just wanted a brief word with Draco.

"Of course Saeko be quick though I want to spend some time with you tonight." The two chuckled before Takashi left.

As Saeko entered the kitchen she saw Draco washing up deep in thought the smile on his face gone.

"Thank you for protecting the man I love he has yet to tell me what happened but I know you sacrificed much for him to bring him back to me and for that I am thankful."

"Don't worry about it I like that kid and I will do everything to protect him. I came in here not to cook I did that after... His mother is in a makeshift coffin in the back ready to be cremated in the morning. And you needn't worry I hid the cut you sword made she looks like she did in life." His voice was grave nothing like it had been throughout the evening and Saeko bowed she hadn't thought about how Takashi would react knowing she was the one that killed her as she was bit coming out to greet them.

"I thank you Draco." With those words she left the kitchen returning to the man she loved leaving Draco alone. Who simply sighed before drawing his blade seeing the countless lives it had ended including everyone he held dear. Swinging the blade before sheathing it he lay on the couch in the living room before falling to sleep into countless nightmares.


	3. Chapter 3

Having read your reviews it would seem chapter 2 received mixed responses which is fair enough really as chapter 2 was quite an extreme chapter I apologize to any who I have disappointed and I hope this chapter redeems me. I would like to let everyone know that I by no means hate Rei and this is not going to be a fan fiction which makes Rei the scapegoat. There is only one character that I hate in H.O.T.D and that is Shidou but even then I think he is a very good character I just dislike him. When writing chapter 2 I felt I needed to introduce Draco into the group through a comical scene as there hadn't been much comedy until then and Rei seemed to be the perfect target in order to help with the future plot. Regarding Draco some of you are probably worried I am making him the main character of this fiction and making him overpowered to the extent he is invulnerable. I want to make it clear this is not the case! You have no need to be worried Draco defeated Rei with ease because a) Rei is a child b) Rei was angry and not at her best c) Rei wasn't prepared for Draco's fighting style. I would also like to point out Draco apologized to Rei once the fight was over. Not only this but Draco's pain derives from his blade and his hindrances and limitations will become clearer in future chapters. Those of you who enjoy guessing what the plot will be please let me know because I pride myself in trying to make the story as unpredictable as possible and if you guess correctly I would very much like to congratulate you for doing so. Already one person thinks that I was going to have Saeko and Draco fight but that will never happen, well I'm pretty sure it won't, because their fighting styles are too different, I don't even know myself who would win, not only this but there would be no reason for the two to fight unless Draco betrays them...

Now I understand why people think Draco is overpowered but truthfully I don't want to write a story which makes the original characters seem useless. Takashi and Saeko are the main characters in this fiction Draco is just another one of the group I simply needed to introduce him to everyone which is why he has been such a prominent character so far. Draco himself is not invincible nor is he overpowered I will make sure of that because I personally dislike fictions where the main characters are replaced by the OCs. Well I hope you lot understand and if you have anymore questions please PM me or write a review thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool of the dead.

Chapter 3:

"Saeko." Takashi smiled as he saw the goddess he loved enter the room slowly with a caring smile.

"Takashi." She said his name slowly as if for the very first time before sitting down beside him and as his head lay on her lap she stroked it tenderly. Silently the two sat like this simply enjoying the sense of love and security they felt yet eventually Takashi broke it.

"Saeko I beg you never leave me I don't know if I would continue to live without you at my side." Takashi's voice was barely audible yet Saeko heard every word and blushed ever so slightly.

"I will never leave you Takashi in both life and death I shall stay at your side, I promise. Takashi I too beg you to never leave my side because I too would cease to live if you left me." Saeko held his head more as she whispered her words looking into his eyes deeply. Takashi nodded in reply before leaning forwards kissing her passionately. The two continued to kiss neither willing to break it yet at last the two separated breathing deeply before kissing again. As they broke the next kiss however Takashi lay down into Saeko's lap again embracing her tightly. Saeko merely smiled at the reaction of the man she loved and continued to stroke his hair with tender hands. Never before had she seen him act like this and she felt her heart give way even further as she realized he would never act like this to the group he would only show all of himself to her. The thought of it alone was enough to send her into a state of bliss yet when she heard him begin to sob once again she smiled compassionately at him whilst cradling his broken heart fixing it with her love. Takashi ceased to sob after awhile before looking up at Saeko smiling at her as their hearts connected.

"Thank you Saeko." Saeko smiled at Takashi's words and as she rose slowly the two exchanged a kiss once again before Saeko left to her room and blowing one final kiss to him she left. Takashi couldn't help but stare mesmerized as the goddess' presence left the room and as if waking from a dream Takashi lay back down on his bed listening to her footsteps echo.

Once Saeko returned to her room Takashi lay on his bed thinking about his mother tossing and looking around his bedroom saw the picture of him and his mother. Holding it tenderly he felt a small tear flow down his face as he remembered the many times his mother had supported him. When Rei left him she was the first to support him and offer him guidance yet everything she had said simply washed over him. He realized now how hard it must have been for her to see her only son in so much pain but of course he hadn't been thinking of her he had only been thinking about himself and his pain. She had tried so hard to help him out of his hole yet he had rejected her because he never valued his mother's compliments because he thought she was just saying words to help him. Takashi cursed himself for being so foolish and naive it didn't matter that her words may have only been said to help him what mattered was that she was trying to help him. He hadn't realized how much he took his mother for granted yet now that she was gone the pain he felt was unbearable. At the table he had been strong as being the leader of the group meant that he had to seem beyond pain and fear. In his room alone however he could release his emotions and release them he did. Comparing the pain he felt when he killed Hisashi was like comparing a pinch to a lifetime of torture. Takashi knew his wounds would never heal yet he also knew that in some cruel way he would learn to live with the pain.

Takashi froze in horror as the thought echoed through his psyche but Takashi it was the truth. In the sick world he lived in now the greatest pains were minimized due to the constant threat of death and the continual loss of friends and family. In this world one could grieve for if one could not go on after loosing a loved one one might as well end it there with a bullet in the head. In this world survival came first and emotions came after. Lifting the picture to his lips Takashi kissed his mother before taking the photo and folding it tenderly into his pocket. Takashi brewed with both anger and sadness at his loss the constant stream of thoughts made sleeping impossible. Sighing he walked downstairs silently before emerging outside the front door before looking up to the heavens.

Letting his anger get the better of him he unsheathed his blade although untrained in a blade his skill came from experience and that was far more valuable than technique or practice. The blade flowed through the air unhindered as his anger flowed out of him through his blade before finally returning to its sheath.

"Well that was a relief and a half it also seems as if my foot and leg are no longer hindered." Takashi smiled in relief as he felt the pain of his wounds leave alongside the pain of loosing his mother. Perhaps it is better this way he thought to himself for now she will not suffer this eternal hell the world has become. With that thought he once again looked up into the heavens sending a silent prayer to his mother letting her know that he loved her and would not only forever hold her dear but prevent others from feeling the same pain. Perhaps this is the feeling Draco felt when he lost everything he held dear. Takashi shook his head unlike Draco he still had Saeko and for that he would forever be grateful. Feeling the need for sleep Draco returned to his room and fell asleep dreaming of his mother.

Saeko lay on her bed before hearing Takashi leave his room concern flooding over she looked out the window to see him alone looking up into the heavens before drawing a blade. Saeko was surprised to see a blade of such quality in his hands and at once she thought the worse was to happen preparing to scream out to him she stopped herself remembering his promise.

"He wouldn't..." She thought to herself as she dispelled away her doubts trusting the man who stole her heart. She was rewarded for doing so for instead of seeing what would have been the most painful sight she could ever see she saw instead the most beautiful sight she could see. She saw his blade flow through the air as if he was a master, his form was perfect, his technique beyond question but what entranced her the most was that her love's mind was empty. He had no doubts, no sadness, no hesitation, no pain he was in a state of perfection that she herself spent years to master yet it would seem the loss of his mother brought that state upon him. As he sheathed the blade and returned into the house she waited until she heard the sound of his door close and the steady breathes of her sleeping love. Waiting only for a couple of moments she silently entered his room before lying down beside embracing him whilst whispering words of comfort into his ear. Finally she too fell into sleep with Takashi consuming her subconscious.

Takashi awoke only to find Saeko embracing him tightly smiling he felt her hair run through his fingers and though he had felt it countless times before yet he always was surprised by how silky it truly was. To him her purple hair was far more beautiful than the hair of the other members of the group yet to him Saeko outshone everyone in the group. No he would go even further to say her divine beauty bested any other in the world from princesses to models none would be able to take the heart he had given to Saeko. As if on cue Saeko began to stir before opening her eyes looking straight into the loving eyes of Takashi.

"I could get used to this." Saeko smiled as she spoke brushing Takashi's hair from his eyes.

"So could I." Takashi returned the smile before leaning in to kiss her but Saeko put her finger up to his lips.

"I hope your willing to take responsibility after last night.." Her innocent face beamed at Takashi who paused for a moment realizing what she said.

"Wait what? We did... "That?" Ohhh damn.." He looked at her confused before seeing her face broken with sadness.

"Do you regret it?" She spoke quietly in a whisper.

"Wait no of course not I was just thinking about the risks..." He suddenly saw her smirking at him and then it dawned upon him. Saeko watched as the realization hit him and started to laugh.

"Your so funny when I tease you Takashi you have nothing to worry about we didn't do "That"." Saeko couldn't help but smirk as she saw the look of relief pass over his face before the look of disappointment crossed his face. Takashi smiled at the woman he loved he couldn't help but enjoy her teases. "Now where were we my love?" She leaned in to kiss him however at that moment a certain little girl burst in.

"Takashi and Saeko are kissing!" She squealed with delight. "Are you two going to marry now?" The two blushed as they heard Alice's words before the sound of Kouta's heavy steps echoed throughout the room.

"Come on Alice lets leave the two to play whilst we go and help with the cooking." Alice jumped up and down with glee at the smiling figure of Kouta before running off towards the kitchen. Kouta gave a smirk to the two before following after Alice calling her name. The two lovers returned to there kiss and continued to enjoy each others company.

Saeko and Takashi walked hand in hand down the steps before entering the kitchen smiling as they saw the sight before them. Alice was running around with the giggles whilst Kouta ran after her pretending to be a tickle monster. Meanwhile Saya was shouting at Shizuka who was desperately trying to cook yet to no avail as she slipped onto the floor once again.

"Gah! Your hopeless Shizuka! Listen to what I, the genius, tells you and we'll have breakfast done in no time." It was at that moment she noticed the Saeko and Takashi standing at the doorway holding hands blushing ever so slightly as she spoke she welcomed them. "Hey you two I trust you slept well?" She smiled at the two her blush deepening before continuing. "Anyway me and here are making breakfast this morning yet she doesn't seem to be able to understand the simplest commands!"

"Simple!" Shizuka laughed on the floor.

"What's so funny?!" Saya looked at the teacher laughing hysterically.

"Oh nothing Saya." She smirked before Alice jumped on her hugging her.

"I wanna laugh too!" Shizuka and Alice laughed on the floor whilst Kouta looked at the two with a confused look before looking at Saya with a smile.

"I can help with the breakfast if you want. I was able to understand your instructions."

"Of course you could! They were very simple commands." Takashi couldn't help but smile as the two started working together to make breakfast.

"Hey where's Rei and Draco?" Saeko asked innocently enough before everyone paused what they were doing.

"I'll go check." Takashi smiled at his love kissing her tenderly before going. Saeko merely smirked as she saw the group's faces as Takashi left.

Takashi looked around the house and soon found Rei and Draco in the back garden blades drawn slashing at one another. Takashi ran towards the two only to realize that the two were not fighting but training. Neither noticed him so he simply found himself a chair and sitting watched the two.

"Yesterday your skills were clouded by anger today I want to see your true colors." Draco's blade shot forward only to be parried by Rei's spear yet Draco didn't stop his blade twisted round and once again shot towards Rei who leaped into the air before releasing a fury of attacks towards Draco. Yet his blade parried every blow but slowly Rei pushed him further back until he was pushed against the nearby tree. Rei feeling renewed strength gave her final attack everything she had as her spear struck Draco's face. Instead of piercing flesh however her spear penetrated the tree and Draco appeared behind her releasing a blow to her head yet his sheathed blade was met by Rei's spear as the tree behind her fell into the dust. The two fought with untold skill for the best part of an hour yet as Takashi watched he saw that though Rei's skill had improved tenfold Draco was holding back refraining from releasing blows when an opening was revealed. Once the hour was over Draco's blade struck hard and fast moving through her spear defense and Rei could not help but look in horror as the sheath struck her chest sending her back only for her to be caught by Takashi.

"Are you alright Rei?" Rei simply nodded at Takashi before savoring the memory for her to remember at a later date. Takashi smiled before leaving back into the house. Rei looked at the smirking figure of Draco.

"There's your payment for letting me train you for the past five hours although I must let you know before you try something stupid Takashi is long gone and I doubt he will ever return." Draco turned and walked away before hearing her sob. Returning to her he smiled. "You know its your fault that he slipped out of your grasp you should have trusted him like Saeko did." Draco spoke his voice not a harsh one but more like a teacher pointing out a mistake in a student's form.

"I know... I just wish I could tell myself that he would not always be in my grasp." Her voice echoed the pain she felt in her heart yet instead of hearing sympathy or criticism she was surprised to hear advice.

"He is gone and he will never return I advise you to find someone else perhaps even someone you would never have considered before this hell emerged." Draco left and Rei was left pondering over his words.

"Shizuka." She whispered slowly before wondering how much Takashi had confided in Draco.

Takashi walked back into the kitchen smiling as he saw his goddess smile at him.

"Are they okay my love?" Saeko asked with visible concern in her eyes.

"Yes the two were simply training." Takashi smiled at Saeko dispelling her concern.

The group begun to eat breakfast when Rei joined them and the group talked and laughed as the ate recalling the countless amusing stories that occurred during their travels.

"By the way Rei? Where did Draco go?" Takashi asked Rei whilst continuing to smile.

"Oh he didn't talk to you? After our training he simply left I presume he's in his room." Rei returned the smile before looking over to Shizuka making her blush. Takashi noticed this but made no comment instead he squeezed Saeko's hand tighter smiling at her and the two continued their conversation. However it was at that moment Saya interrupted everyone.

"I think it is important that we establish whether or not the group wants to allow Draco into the group officially. I think we should also declare Takashi our official leader in case something should occur where we need to have an instant decision." The group was silent for a couple of moments until Takashi broke the silence.

"First of all I except your offer to be the leader at least until something changes and we feel the need for me to step down. Secondly regarding Draco I think it is clear what my opinion is and I think that Draco deserves to join our group he is a truly skilled individual and would be a great asset to us as we continue our search for our families. If anyone has any questions regarding him I will tell you everything I know." The group talked about Draco and Takashi's leadership until half an hour had past in the end they all wished for Takashi to become the leader and for Draco to join the group. "Well now that the discussion is over I think we should plan where we go next for we are unable to stay here." Once again the group discussed yet this one was far shorter as the group decided to find Rei's parents before finally finding Saeko's parents.

Whilst the group Talked Draco drew his blade as he saw the horde moving towards him and with a stern face charged in order to avenge his sister and all the others who died because of his failure. With his blade slicing through countless of "Them" he felt the memories of those he lost flash before him time and time again. He remembered his blade piercing the skulls of his parents, he remembered his blade killing all those in the school he taught pupils and teachers alike, he remembered his blade cleaving his fiancée in half, he remembered butchering the small group of children he swore to protect and finally he remembered the smiling face of his sister as he burnt her after ending her life with a swift blow. His blade would never be clean again no matter how many of the "Them" he massacred in attempt to hide the blood of those who he had loved that now stained his blade. As the horde lay dead around him a tear fell down his face before his face became stern once more as he swore he would not fail again.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm introducing my other OC in this chapter Scarlet and I'm curious to see how you will react to her and her "relationship" with the group.

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool Of The Dead however Draco and Scarlet are all mine! ;)

Chapter 4:

Takashi, closely followed by Saeko and the rest of the group including Draco, ran swiftly through the streets with weapons drawn in search of a vehicle to use however none were suitable for the group. Takashi cursed as the perfect van was in front of them yet it was entirely without fuel. Continuing their sprint, with Alice on the shoulders of Kouta, the group stumbled upon a small group of "Them" without even a moments pause the group set about butchering them. Saeko's blade decapitated several of "Them" with a single draw whilst Rei with her two-handed spear charged into the center of the horde caring not that their blood spewed all over her; all she wanted was to see them punished for what they did to her life. Kouta, without reducing any of the comfort Alice felt, released a barrage of bullets into the heads of those that survived the onslaught of the two girls. Finally Takashi held his scabbard in an iron grip before releasing the blade held within as his sight became clouded with blood lust. His blade hungered for the blood of the zombies pausing not as it bit through skin, bone and clothing alike. Within moments the group continued on leaving the bloody remnants of the zombies to be picked off by crows flying around them.

The group paused for a moment allowing them all to catch their breathe after a morning of running. Whilst the group rested Takashi and Saeko slipped away without causing any disturbances. Takashi watched Saeko walking ever so slightly ahead of him and couldn't refrain from watching her butt as it swished from one side to another. If he didn't know better he would have presumed Saeko was doing this on purpose. Takashi once again thought how lucky he was to have such a beautiful women not only in his life but to be his forever. Takashi smirked to himself at the last thought; he would need to find a vicar soon.

"Hey Takashi what are you thinking about?" Saeko smirked as she heard Takashi gasp.

"Oh just how lucky I am to be with a beautiful woman like you." Takashi returned the smirk.

The two sat down on a red car holding hands whilst looking up into the blue sky. Neither spoke for awhile and silence filled the street yet it was not awkward as they both enjoyed each other's company. Eventually Saeko broke the silence.

"What do you plan to do once we finish looking for our parents?" Saeko's teasing voice had changed to one of worry. Takashi was surprised for only when Saeko confessed her past to him did she speak in this tone.

"When we find our parents we will make our decision judging who we have in our group. Right now? Well I plan on getting us all somewhere safe, somewhere free of danger, somewhere that the two of us can be happy and safe." Takashi smiled at the blushing Saeko as he spoke with utmost sincerity however he was not finished as he mumbled the final part. "Somewhere for us to raise a family." Saeko looked with confusion at Takashi unsure whether or not she heard him correctly however she simply smiled at him leaning in to kiss him.

"You know? You can be a real smooth talker." She chuckled at him watching his dazed face trying to figure out what he did to get such a reward.

As the two shared a moment however they heard Saya's scream and immediately rushed towards the sound. Takashi was horrified to find Rei being pushed back down an alleyway as she defended the group from the horde pushing against them. Behind her Kouta was firing bullet after bullet every one landing a perfect hit straight through the zombie's skull. Shizuka and Saya looking after the growling Zero and the scared Alice as they backed away slowly. Interestingly Draco was nowhere to be seen yet Takashi had no further thoughts regarding the matter and charged into the horde's rear cutting his way through the horde towards the group. Saeko followed him closely as the two released perfectly synchronized attacks time and time again.

His blade faster than the any eye could follow Takashi stood beside Rei before defending the group from the zombies.

"Rei! You need to take the rest of the group down the alley and see if there's a way out me and Saeko will follow slowly whilst giving hell to these mother fuckers!" Rei nodded before rushing down the alley followed by everyone but Takashi and Saeko.

As she ran she saw that the alley ended in a dead end; cursing she looked around only to see a shut window. Taking out her spear she flipped up before smashing the window before helping the others through. Saya was the first one through bushing as Kouta helped her up however when Rei gave her a puzzled look she gave Rei a deadly glare. Saya took out her flashlight and looking around the room she saw that the hallway continued going into the darkness descending slowly. Followed by the group Saya continued forwards searching for anything even remotely suspicious however she found nothing.

Saeko and Takashi fought with untold fury taking slow steps back to the group. Takashi signaled for Saeko to go towards the group however Saeko was not willing to leave her love.

"I am not leaving you Takashi! I already lost you once I can't a second time." A tear slowly fell down her face and with her rage fueling her she decapitated a zombie before releasing a strong kick into its stomach sending it flying into the others.

"Don't worry Saeko I won't be leaving you. I will never leave you I promise." Giving her a kiss he grinned before revealing his crossbow. "She'll get me back to you." He referred to the crossbow loading it with ease before firing at the nearby zombie. "I'll be right behind you." Takashi gave Saeko another passionate kiss before firing several more bolts.

"You better not leave me otherwise I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life." Saeko gave a teasing grin before disappearing after the group. Takashi smiled as he watched his beautiful woman.

"I really am the luckiest guy in the world." Takashi proceeded to load his crossbow and aimed at the nearest zombies. "I see you want to be the first fucker to die."

The bolt shot through the air penetrating the zombie's skull killing it instantly. Revealing his secret weapon Takashi pulled the pin out of one of his grenades before throwing it straight into the face of one of the zombies. Turning with god given speed Takashi sprinted after Saeko as he felt the force of the grenade push him further forwards. Seeing the open window he dived through it as the cars along the alley begun to blow up one after another. As rumble began to fall he saw a glimpse of purple hair which he immediately ran after only to land face first in front of the group who were trying not to laugh.

"Perhaps I shouldn't have used the grenade?" Takashi smirked before dusting himself off. "Well I guess we can't go back that way... So we should probably go forwards; do you mind giving me the flashlight Saya?"

"Sure Takashi. Catch!" Takashi nimbly caught the flashlight hurtling through the air thrown by Saya.

"Okay everyone stick together. Kouta look after Alice and Zero. Rei guard the rear. Alright let's go." Takashi gave a brief set of orders and everyone complied with no comments.

The underground tunnel stood at least ten feet in hight and as Takashi waled further along he realized they were in the underground. (No clue if there's an underground in Japan but for the sake of the story there is.) Takashi's inspected the rails as they walked and was surprised to see no blood on the tracks or any sign of "Them". However when he turned the corner he let out a silent gasp of surprised horror as he saw the carnage before him. A train had crashed into a station and was filled with charred corpses. Takashi and Saeko inspected closer only to find that some were still moving much to their disgust. Saeko instantly decapitated the nearest one however Takashi prevented her from massacring the lot.

"There is no benefit in killing them let's go we haven't got much time until night." Takashi saw the fury in Saeko's eyes leaving her and she smiled at him.

"As always your right let's go back to the group." The two gave each other a brief kiss before continuing onwards.

Back with the group Takashi noticed Kouta hiding Alice from the carnage before them and as swiftly as possible the group passed the train without hindrance. It seemed as if the tunnel went on for miles and Takashi would have sworn they had been walking for hours. However eventually a light was revealed in the distance and the group swiftly ran towards it. However before they left the underground shelter Takashi halted them seeing if any of "Them" were in sight. Seeing that the way was safe the group walked forwards trying to guess where they were.

"I haven't been to this part of the city before.." Takashi spoke slowly with honesty.

"Your lucky Takashi this is actually near my home surprisingly." Saeko spoke up slowly.

"Well I guess it's your turn to lead." Takashi grinned before giving a fake yawn. "Enjoy." Takashi smirked as he teased Saeko who merely shook her head with a grin.

"Hopeless." She muttered just loud enough for Takashi to hear who couldn't help but chuckle.

Alice giggled, Kouta smiled, Zero barked, Shizuka gave an oblivious stare, Saya shook her head disapprovingly and Rei simply ignored the two's actions. Saeko proceeded to lead the way whilst the group followed her quick pace as they silently made their way across the street.

"Saya what happened to Draco?" Takashi asked curiously wondering where his friend could be.

"Last I saw he was walking off to go lie on a bench and have a snooze in the sun." Takashi noticed the carefree manner in which Saya spoke.

"You don't seem too worried?" Takashi asked with curiosity.

"Well that's because he has either a) Ran off b) Dead. But he didn't really do anything for the group so no big deal." Takashi was surprised but made no comment he merely smiled and ran after Saeko much to Saya's confusion. Yet she was more worried about how to deal with Kouta.

Saeko smiled at Takashi as he caught up with her and the two shared a moment. The two simple ran in silence beside one another through the endless streets before them. The streets were practically empty as night began to fall with some streetlights unable to switch on due to a lack of electricity. The moon and stars were in full view without even a hint of cloud to hinder them. The wind's breeze was light as it touched Saeko who couldn't help but appreciate the beauty she was in right now. The two ran further only for Takashi to break the silence.

"Do you think your parents will be okay?" Takashi voice was tender as he brought up a sensitive topic that neither had really talked about.

"Truthfully Takashi I'm worried. My father was away when this happened and I never really knew my mother. I hope they are all okay but I'm expecting the worst.." Saeko gave a despairing smile whilst increasing her speed somewhat. Takashi sped up after her hoping desperately that her family would be alright.

"Saeko," He held out his hand holding hers gently. "I am certain your parents will be alright if there anything like you." Takashi smiled which brought a smile on Saeko's face as she remembered her father's skill with a blade.

"Thank you Takashi." Once again the two shared a kiss and the group was beginning to suspect they would use any excuse to kiss one another.

Eventually the group came before a somewhat large house with an even larger dojo behind it. No lights were on in the house yet there was no sound of any of "Them". Saeko paused before the house and walked towards the metal gate only to find the lock lying on the floor broken. It was clear that the gate had been forced open and that there had been a battle for the floor was covered with blood. Saeko was surprised by the number of corpses lying across the once pristine garden. Takashi walked slowly with his blade drawn as he silently slipped over the garden towards the main door as he prepared to open the door Saeko appeared behind him with blade drawn prepared to butcher whatever had done this to her home.

The door slid open with relative ease and before the group lay a bloody corridor with several room to either side and a set of stairs at the end. Takashi followed the silent Saeko who had been the first to enter whilst the rest of the group guarded the entrance to the house. Takashi opened one of the doors at random only to find a kitchen inside with scorch marks covering the entire room. Takashi noted the blood covering the floor and the charred remains of several "Them" however he found nothing that suited the description Saeko gave him.

Saeko entered the living room to find an overturned table lying in ruins as well as two decapitated "Them" lying on the floor. She inspected the floor more only to find the blood of one of "Them" unable to mix with the human blood next to it. Giving her hope that the person who had been in this room had not been bitten at this point. Saeko turned around and left the room before swiftly searching the other rooms without finding any sign of life. Takashi and Saeko proceeded to walk up the stairs and searched the rooms on the second floor however once again they found no sign of any life. That is until they reached Saeko's room...

Upon entering her room the two were surprised. Firstly by how much blood spewed over the room practically nothing in this room was blood free. However what brought about both of their disgust was the two zombies standing in the room. With their synchronized attacks they butchered the two within seconds. Takashi was about to speak however Saeko silenced him as she searched the room for any vital information. Saeko at first found nothing however she then noticed the window in her room was open.

"What happened here." Saeko's words were inaudible to Takashi yet he too looked out of the window.

Saeko saw that someone of skill could drop down from the window and land on the roof of the dojo with relative ease. Sheathing her blade she practically flew down to the dojo roof; Takashi couldn't help but stare at his love as she revealed a portion of her elegance. With a smile he leaped after her with as much grace as a falling rock however he landed perfectly on the roof of the dojo. Looking straight up into the smirking face of Saeko who lifted his head higher before participating in a passionate kiss with him. For only a moment it lasted however it was filled with all the love the two felt for one another. Breaking the kiss Saeko slid down the roof still tasting Takashi inside her mouth, she couldn't help but blush. Takashi sat motionless for a moment before he jumped after her landing beside her in front of the dojo.

The dojo's door had been broken into pieces and the two were wary as they entered with drawn blade. As soon as they entered the two lovers were attacked by a horde of "Them". Grimacing Takashi's released his anger towards the horde his blade decapitating countless of them with Saeko beside him wearing her sadistic smile as she cleaved the zombies in half. Saeko's blade struck Takashi's with great force sending it into the nearby zombie's head who was halted before he could bite Takashi. Takashi smiled at Saeko before grabbing his blade before decapitating the nearby zombie whose face reminded him of someone he once knew. After perhaps a half hour all of the zombies lay dead and Takashi along with Saeko stood unharmed as they looked for any further signs of Saeko's family. It was then that Saeko noticed the final body lying on the ground at the other side of the room. Saeko felt a tear fall down her face as she recognized the robe of her late father.

She ran over to him as more tears ran down her face as she noticed his blade pierced through him. In his left hand he held a picture of a baby Saeko held by her mother. She cradled his head in her lap as she realized her father had ended his life rather than become one of "Them". She knew that he had no desire to live in a world without her or her mother. More tears fell down her face as she stroked his hair slowly before kissing his forehead tenderly. Takashi held her tightly as she rose crying deeply into his chest whilst he whispered words of comfort into her ears. The group entered the dojo at this point only to see the crying Saeko and their hearts went out to her as they saw the middle aged man with a sword pierced through him. Immediately they knew that the man was none other than Saeko's father. Pain consumed them as they saw the third parent lying dead on the floor. The hope they had dwindled and Alice begun to cry as Kouta held her tightly.

The grieving continued for what seemed like an eternity however it was disturbed by the sound of echoing footsteps. Takashi looked up whilst continuing to cradle Saeko however he gasped as he saw an older version of Saeko. Saeko noticing Takashi's gasp raised her head to look at the stranger only to see a face she recognized. It was then she saw the photo her father had been holding and she recognized her mother.

"Mother?" Saeko's voice was filled with sadness yet there was a glimpse of hope within it.

"Yes daughter, I am Scarlet Busujima."

Well I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. I hope none of you mind that I introduced Saeko's mother and called her Scarlet but I couldn't find any information regarding her so I figured what the hell let's give this a shot. Please Review :)


End file.
